


i am still painting flowers for you-

by cricketofthedead



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, aroace! christine, hanahaki! jeremy, if u make christine the villain in ur fics, listen im kin with michael mell and i love projecting, listen ive seen so many hanahaki michael fics and i give u: hanahaki jerm, lmao i love to suffer, slight angst, trans! michael, ur formally invited to throw rounds with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketofthedead/pseuds/cricketofthedead
Summary: the flowers were coming up bloody and jeremy didn't know what to do.hanahaki!jeremy





	i am still painting flowers for you-

It started before Jeremy even knew Michael as Michael. Michelle Mell had moved onto his street when they were five years old, and they were inseparable the moment they met one another. The slightly loud, dirty girl with the pac-man shirt on just had something about her. Something magnetic, making Jeremy know that they were going to be a team for life. 

When the duo were going into their eighth grade year, Jeremy started seeing Michelle in a bit of a different light. Her laugh made his heart flutter, and the way she beat his ass in video games took his breath away. He could somewhat tell that she was totally happy though. The smile that had drawn him to her all those years ago was dimmer now, as if she was faking it. His heart ached when he thought about that. He really did want his best friend to be happy, but he didn't want to bring it up and force her to talk about it if she wasn't comfortable with whatever was troubling her. Jeremy decided to let Michelle be and hope that if she needed his help, she would come to him.

His hope wasn't in vain, as a year and a half later, Michelle sat him down, saying that she had something to get off her chest. She seemed nervous, fidgeting her fingers and tugging at the hem of her red hoodie. Jeremy assured her that whatever she had to say, they would still be a team, no matter what. This seemed to relax her a bit, as she let out a breath, then all at once jumbled out:  
"I'm a transguy, my name is Michael, please don't hate me, Jeremy."  
Jeremy sat for a second, taken aback. Out of all the things his best friend could've said, he definitely wasn't expecting this. Michael seemed to take his silence for rejection, as the taller boy seemed to crumple in on himself and started apologizing, telling Jeremy to forget that he said anything, but Jeremy cut him off by leaning forward and hugging his best friend tightly.  
"No matter what gender you are, you know you're still my player two, dude." Jeremy whispered into his ear, causing Michael to sniffle and then laugh shakily.  
"That was really gay, Jere."  
Jeremy let out a laugh at Michael's remark, but he couldn't help but think about his crush. Was he gay? He certainly liked Michael, who was a boy, but he was almost certain he liked girls, too. But when he looked at his best friend's smiling face, he realized he didn't really care. As long as he had his player one by his side, his sexuality really didn't matter to him.

The flowers came sophmore year, in the bathroom of the high school. Pleasant smelling, white gardenias, tinged pink from what Jeremy assumed was blood. He had panicked upon first seeing them, knowing full well what hanahaki was, and knowing that moment that he definitely had it bad for Michael. After he had coughed up the last bit of petals, he grabbed his bag and immediately ran to find the person he knew would have good advice for him. He dashed down the stairs to the theater, knowing that was where he would find the girl. And there she was, adjusting background props for an upcoming play that the school was putting on. Christine. Christine Canigula. The short girl turned as she heard the door open, and a smile grew on her face as she saw who had entered.  
"Hello, Jeremy!" she chirped, not noticing how flustered and red he was.  
"U-uh, hi, Christine... c-c-can we talk?" Jeremy stuttered out, watching Christine's smile fall as she noticed how nervous he was.  
"Is there something wrong?" she inquired, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. Just as she said this, Jeremy was hit with another coughing fit, sending up a flurry of petals. Christine's eyes widened.  
"Oh, geez, Jeremy!!" she exclaimed, clearly concerned.  
"How long has this been going on?? Who is it?? Does it hurt?? Are you okay??" she spoke quickly, not giving Jeremy time to reply to individual questions. Jeremy waved his hand in dismissal as he let out a final cough, and then shoved the bloodied flower into his bag.  
"It's... Michael," he wheezed, throat still sore. Christine actually cracked a smile.  
"Of course it is, honestly, I don't even know why I asked," she said with a chuckle.  
"You know you have to tell him if you want this to go away, Jeremy." Jeremy felt his heart sink.  
"I-I know, I just..." he trailed off, dropping his gaze to the floor.  
"I just don't want to ruin our friendship over some dumb flowers," he murmured, staring at a petal that had landed on the floor. Christine tsked, giving Jeremy a look that said 'you've got to be joking.'  
"Honestly, I don't think I've ever met two people that are so close yet so oblivious to each other's feelings," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.  
"Michael totally has romantic feelings for you, Jeremy. Even I know that, and I'm aro-ace," she teased, giving Jeremy a comforting smile.  
"Even if he didn't, Michael would never let anything ruin his friendship with his player two, and you know it, Jere," she said in a more serious tone.  
"I really think you should tell him."  
Jeremy nodded slowly, feeling a bit of pain in his lungs as he let out a cough which, thankfully, didn't spray petals onto the floor of the theater. He got up, grabbed his bag, thanked Christine, and headed off to find the riends to his boyf. 

Jeremy found Michael in Michael's basement/room, starting up the WiiU with two controllers. Michael grinned as he noticed Jeremy.  
"There's my player two! Where were you this afternoon?? I looked for you, but I assumed you had left early or something," Michael mused, passing a controller to Jeremy. Jeremy accepted, but before he could sit down and make himself comfortable, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He coughed into his fist, feeling a petal make its way up his throat, and then felt it stick to his hand. He stared at the petal until Michael spoke up.  
"Um.... Jere? You okay?" He didn't seem to notice that the flower had come from Jeremy himself, but saw that Jeremy was seemingly spaced out, staring at a pinkish bloom in his palm. Jeremy nodded numbly and then mumbled something. Michael rolled his eyes in a playful manner.  
"Little louder, Jere."  
"IThinkI'mInLoveWithYouIKeepCoughingUpFlowersAndItsBeenGoingOnSinceFreshmanYear," Jeremy spoke it all in one breath, glad to have finally gotten his secret off of his chest. Michael was stunned, staring at Jeremy before blurting out.  
"Ca-Can I kiss you??" His face flushed red as his brain caught up with what he had just said. Jeremy's face went red as well, and he nodded eagerly. As they both leaned forward, Jeremy bumped his nose against the frame of Michael's glasses, making him recoil. He and Michael stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, and deciding that cuddling while playing Mario Kart was good enough for now. 

Jeremy Heere never coughed up any more flowers. And when he and Michael bought their first house, six years later, he made sure to plant gardenia bushes in the backyard, to remind him of his wonderful husband.

**Author's Note:**

> a note: i am a transguy and you can pry trans michael from my thin gay fingers


End file.
